


Devil's Play

by Stellarstelle



Category: A3! (Video Game), Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Pining, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellarstelle/pseuds/Stellarstelle
Summary: It's the usual closing night for Spring Troupe but not for Itaru when he saw his brother, Satan, talking to the director right after the curtain call.That's right. Chigasaki Itaru was secretly a demon.-In which Itaru blames his gacha luck for all the things that are happening in his life right now.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Tachibana Izumi, Mikage Hisoka/Tachibana Izumi, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Tachibana Izumi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 67





	1. Grim

Chigasaki Itaru is dedicated.

The moment he fluttered his eyes open and took in the fresh morning air, muddled with the smell of salty chips, as he woke up, he’s quick to grab his mobile phone and open his favorite idol rhythm game. He didn’t even need a second to think. His dedication to the game and his resolve to stay on the top of the event rankings rewired his whole brain, as if he was a programmed robot. To put it in Yuki’s terms - an otaku low-life.

Chigasaki Itaru is generous.

Of course, Itaru could be generous to his troupe, but he’s the most generous to game companies. Itaru didn’t even take the time to contemplate whether to spend his money on gems or not. All he can think of is that sweet special event SSR covering the entire screen of the game. Anyone who sees an adult man spending 10,000 JPY for a gacha game would definitely stare in disappointment, maybe even disgust. But for Itaru, it was simply all for good charity to the company, or at least that’s how he says it whenever Sakyo lectures him about careless purchase.

Chigasaki Itaru is determined.

There was an obvious sweat trickling down his forehead. A part of him was saying that he can’t do it, but Itaru refuses to give up. He was a man with pride. His shaky fingers reluctantly clicked on the ‘10x pull’ gacha button. His good charity was betrayed thrice, when he tried the 10 pull gacha three times and all he got was 2 new SRs and one original SSR of the main character which he frankly hated, after drawing it for the umpteenth time. He let out a cry of defeat, as the glowing pink box on the screen showed no new SSRs. He cursed under his breath, having been betrayed once again.

“Damn it! I knew I should have waited for Sakuya.”

Almost simultaneously, a message bubble popped up on his phone screen. He knew exactly who the sender was, after one short glance at their game character icon.

“Levi?”

Chigasaki Itaru is a Demon.

“See ya…. Ita-chan? Is he high?”

Itaru read and wondered why Levi would send a message like that. The kissy emoji did not help clear out his confusion at all. Also, calling him ‘Ita-chan’ is way off character. The text messages between Itaru and Leviathan were always transactional. Levi would ask Itaru to buy items, mostly things he’d add to his collection, that were not found in Akuzon, and Itaru would ask Levi to do the exact opposite. Out of all his brothers, Levi is the only one he has contact with, primarily because they’re gaming friends and well, they’re the closest to each other. And yet, this gremlin, as he calls him at times, sent something so uncharacteristic. something must be off.

“Wait a minute-“

Holy shit. He missed the most important message in the text.

“What does he mean by see you?!”

Itaru jumped out of his bed, his heart slightly racing. He muttered a few ‘shit’ and ‘fuck’ here and there, after finally connecting the dots. He didn’t realize that the kissy emoji was the biggest giveaway. He couldn’t believe that he’d forget about the existence of that one rat for a second.

“Asmodeus! Did they find my whereabouts? How could they-“

He paused. There’s only one demon to blame for all this. He clenched his fist and grabbed the collection figure that Levi asked him to buy and threw it in the trash can.

“Leviathan, you little shit! And to think I almost bought him the limited edition one!” He growled before taking a deep breath, attempting to calm himself down. “I’m definitely overthinking this. There’s no way they know, heck, even Levi doesn’t know exactly where I am. Yeah, it’s fine. Just think about the closing night.” He tried to knock some sense in himself. He glanced at the clock, as if his day wasn’t bad enough, he realized he’s late for their morning meeting. He gathered all his breath just to mutter one last word, before dashing out of his room.

“Fuck!”

His voice echoed. 

….

“Everything’s settled. That’s all for this morning. Let’s show our best performance tonight! Dismissed.” Itaru barely caught the last note of Izumi’s sentence when he arrived. The whole spring troupe with izumi stared at Itaru as he not-so-casually sat down and pretended he was part of the meeting all along.

“You’re pretty early.” Chikage smirked

“For tomorrow’s meeting, that is.” Itaru was so close to snapping back at the boy and blaming him for not waking him up. But then again, It’s Chikage. It’s his fault for even expecting an inch from him. The man loves a sprinkle of chaos and a dash of snarky comments in this household.

“Now, now, I’m pretty sure Itaru-san had a reason why he was late.” The angel Sakuya added.

“He only came in on time once. That was because he didn’t sleep the night before.” Masumi responded, earning a nudge at Sakuya.

“Masumi-kun! – ah, Omi-san finished making breakfast! We better not keep him waiting.” Tsuzuru quickly agreed with Sakuya and the whole troupe followed. The walk towards the dining table was in no way peaceful. During the small span of time, Masumi proposed to Izumi five times, Tsuzuru corrected 6 of Citron’s grammar mistakes, and on the way there, Homare joined the squad and managed to sneak in one last poem. Itaru stayed silent throughout the way. He can’t seem to shake off the message Levi, no, Asmodeus left him. Izumi took notice of the boy’s silence. Usually, he’d be joining Chikage with making a sarcastic comment or two.

“No SSRs this morning huh?” Itaru flinched as the director unintentionally mocked him.

“You always manage to see right through me.” He scoffed. Well, he’s not entirely wrong. Figuratively, of course. “Want to try pulling gacha for me? Who knows, maybe you’re my lady luck.” Izumi rolled her eyes at Itaru’s smug remark.

“If you have time for another gacha, might as well use that time to shower. We can’t have you working with a piece of barbeque Doritos stuck on your hair” She messed up his hair and laughed, earning a quick whine and a small chuckle from the man.

“That! I like it when I hear your genuine laugh. Sometimes, you can really be a grinch. Don’t get me started with the monster you unleash every weekend nights in your room.”

“Hey- don’t judge me during game nights. Taruchii have to up his game to crush those noobs to a pulp. I have a reputation to protect. Distractions are definitely prohibited.” The group was greeted by Omi’s famous omelettes, as they sat on dining table. Itaru had to pause for a moment as hunger took over.

“As if you can be distracted when you’re wearing your 2 kg headphones. I’m surprised your ears are still perfectly healthy.” Honestly, Itaru can thank his Demon genes. He rarely gets sick and of course his health is perfect. Scarily perfect, if you ask a Physician.

“Hey- who says distractions can only be noise related? Someone - I’m not going to name names, but someone in this dorm cooks curry a lot and the smell travels to my room. Honestly, it’s a problem.” Stated itaru with a mocking voice. Izumi quickly avoided Itaru’s eyes and forced out a laugh.

“Well, at least that someone makes a good curry though.”

He smiled and bit into his omelette. He stopped and stared at everyone around him. Truly, it was rare for all of them to gather in one table and eat. His worries began to fade as he finally whole heartedly decided that he will protect his family – his new family – at all cost. Even if he has to go against his real kin.

… 

The doors to the Mankai Theater is finally closed, and the performance is about to begin. The crowd’s liveliness seems to be more apparent, most probably since it is the closing night. As the lights dimmed out, everyone settled down peacefully in their seats, including one blonde man dressed in grim clothes.

Back in the green room, Itaru fixes his costume, even after Yuki shouted at him twice in the last hour to stop touching his hat. He just can’t help it. Itaru feels that something bad will happen tonight. The fidgety man snapped back to reality when Izumi gave his back a hard slap. “What’s wrong? You really seem weird today.” She worried.

“Itaru, are you feeling soft?” Citron approached him

“I believe he was trying to say ‘off’ instead of soft” Tsuzuru intervened, “Anyway, if you’re having troubles, you can always tell us!”

“That’s right! We’re family. We’ll always have your back.” Sakuya grimaced. Itaru really can’t win against them. After spending so much time with this eccentric bunch, Itaru has truly become a softie.

“Hate to break this melodramatic scene but we’re live in 2 minutes.” Chikage announced, “Besides, even without you telling him, Chigasaki already knows all of that. Also, as much as this play was a blast, I’m done dressing up as the grandma. “the room was filled with laughter, along with Itaru sneaking a small smile at the sight of his friends having fun.

Finally, the curtains are up, the spotlights are on, thus, the closing night of Spring Troupe’s Little Red Riding Hood play have begun.

…

The theatre was filled with roaring applauses and standing ovations. The whole team was invited back on stage as it was time for the curtain call. The troupe was filled with smiles. For a second, Itaru completely forgot about the message he received earlier, heck, even the bad omen he felt backstage. He was purely filled with overwhelming bliss. Seeing the other troupes watching and cheering for their performance at the back, also added more joy to their elation. Climbing down the closing stage is probably one of the saddest moments as an actor. Although everyone in the troupe was praising each other non-stop, there’s a hidden sadness apparent. Behind the door of the green room, Itaru did not expect to be greeted by another type of emotion.

Dread.

The door, opened by Citron, revealed Izumi talking to another gentleman. If it was just another stranger, Itaru would have something to tease Izumi later on. But this gentleman was no stranger. At least, to Itaru.

“Satchan-“ Itaru forced a wry smile. The members looked at Itaru, confused at who the man was, but they were too afraid to cut the tension between them.

“It’s good to see you well, Itaru. It’s been a while. Your brothers really missed you, you know? Isn’t it time for you to go home?” Satan smiled. Itaru thought to himself that the bastard was still good at faking a grin.

“I didn’t know you had brothers! How come you never told us?” Izumi asked, oblivious of the death stare Itaru was giving Satan.

“That’s a good question. I wonder why I never mentioned it.” He lied, “Do you guys mind leaving the both us alone? There’s plenty we have to catch up on.” All of them agreed at Itaru’s request and left the room. Before Izumi could go, Satan grabbed her wrist.

“She stays here.” Satan hummed. Itaru clicked his tongue and raised his voice.

“I don’t know what your plan is but If you’re here to take me back, I refuse. If you’re here to hurt my friends, know that I won’t hold back.” Izumi stood in the middle, confused at what is happening. She can almost feel the piercing glare coming from Itaru’s eyes.

“You were right on the former, although I can’t accept no for an answer. It was a direct order under Diavolo and that damn Lucifer after all. Even I couldn’t do anything about it. Come home and they’ll explain everything.” Satan reached out his hand to his brother but Itaru was quick to swat it away.

“I can’t do that. You see, I formed a pact with her.” He bluffed, but Satan was not swayed. “We were afraid that were the case. You don’t think they sent me here unprepared, did you? Of course, Miss Tachibana Izumi will come _home_ with us.” Itaru’s eyes widened at his claim.

“What do you mean?” Izumi stuttered “Guys, what’s going on?”

“You can’t take a human to Devildom, unless they willingly accept.” Itaru grabbed Izumi and dragged her behind him. “Izumi, you stay here. No one is going.”

“Are you sure about that?” Satan vanished in a blink of an eye and reappeared behind Izumi. “Miss Tachibana, what if I tell you that we know where your father is. Would you be willing to accompany us back home?”

“How do you-“ she paused, still baffled at the situation. She couldn’t control it, she succumbed to her overwhelming yearning for her father,

“Izumi,no-“

“I’m not really sure what’s happening here. I don’t even know if you’re saying the truth, but if you really do know where he is, I don’t want to risk not taking that chance. So, I’ll go. Besides, what’s the worse that could happen with visiting Itaru’s family.”

Satan had won against Itaru, thanks to some tricks up his sleeve. Itaru had no choice but to go back to where he came from – back to Devildom.

“Very well, then.”


	2. Diabolical

Izumi, certainly, didn’t expect Itaru’s brothers to be into cosplay. Of course, that’s what she thought before everything was explained to her. Izumi is still shaken by what’s happening around her. Did she really choose the right choice? Should she have refused _Satchan-san’s_ offer? She continues to ponder, as she stood in the middle of a large room, surrounded by Itaru’s brothers seated on large chairs. Oh, right, Izumi also noted they have large horns protruding their heads.

“What the heck is happening?” Izumi nudged Itaru who was busy staring intently at a certain purple-haired demon. Izumi was left confused in the middle of everything. She was standing inside the green room one second and the next thing she knew, she was standing inside this dark, candle-lit room. The moment Satan opened the door, they weren’t greeted by the same hallways she was used to seeing, but they were greeted by 6 of Itaru’s brothers. Well, if glaring and staring is their way of greeting.

“Well, we’re certainly home, alright.” Itaru sighed, staring at Asmodeus making his way towards him.

“Ita-chan! That’s not how you greet your brother. You used to be so cute calling me Asmo-nii while chasing me around. Now, you look like a salaryman swallowed by capitalism. Not cute at all.” He pinched Itaru’s cheek, in which Itaru was quick to swat his hand away.

“There are two Itarus?” Izumi almost shouted. Asmodeus quickly pulled Itaru in a hug and raised a V sign. He smirked and spoke before Itaru can even yell back. “Well, we are Identical twins after all!”

“How come you never told us about this? Wait- don’t tell me – are all of them here are your family?”

“Oi, Itaru! Why didn’t you tell your girlfriend about us? Are we not that important? After all that we’ve done for you-“

“Shut it, Mammon, you still owe me 10,000,000 Grimm.”

“Okay, after all that _they’ve_ done for you, how could you?” the white-haired demon said loudly, thankfully not as loudly as before, while he huffed at Itaru.

“First of all, she’s not my girlfriend-“

Before Itaru could even finish his sentence, the large door opened, revealing the men they were all waiting for. Everyone settled in their seats, leaving Itaru and Izumi standing in the middle of the room.

“I’m glad you’re well, Itaru.” The black-haired man had a smile resting on his face, as both of them approached the visitor. Itaru scoffed, although Izumi noticed that his hands were trembling a bit.

“I see you’re still Diavolo’s dog, Lucifer.” Itaru faked a chuckle,

” Now, what do you want?”

Itaru held Izumi’s wrist as he steps in front of her, after noticing how the two demons were getting dangerously close to them.

“You already know, yet you still ask, Itaru.” Lucifer spoke, stopping on his tracks, inches away from his younger brother. “Your deadline had long passed. The exchange program lasts only a year, yet it’s been almost two years now.” Lucifer placed a hand on Itaru’s shoulder. Itaru paused, unable to move, after seeing the sorrow hidden behind Lucifer’s eyes staring right at him.

“Come home, brother. For good.”

Itaru remained speechless. Although he would never outwardly admit it, Itaru considers Mankai Company his family – his new family. He found his true place in the Spring Troupe. That said, he doesn’t really hate his brothers. Even though he doesn’t particularly like how things goes in Devildom and how they fell and became demons, deep inside, although he’d die first than admit it, he does care about his brothers. Looking straight into Lucifer’s eyes, makes him tremble. It’s not really because of fear, but it’s because he couldn’t bring himself to refuse and disappoint the brother he truly respects the most. Before Itaru could reply, Diavolo interrupted.

“Seeing how Itaru is reluctant to go home, I believe we should not hinder his longing to be with his newfound family.” All eyes were on Diavolo, as the man flashed a wide grin. Lucifer eyes him, confused at what the demon meant.

“To tell you all the truth, the higher ups in the Celestial realm is doubting our cooperation. The truce might fall apart. Who knows? there might be another Celestial war to come soon. In order to ease their suspicion, of course, we must show that we mean no harm. Which is why I’m sending all of you to the human realm.” The whole room went silent. Of course, Beelzebub had to be the first one to break the silence.

“Does that mean I could eat food from the human world all day?” Beel’s eyes twinkled.

“Wait, hold up, hold up! What’s going on? Why are we all getting sent there? Can we not return to Devildom anymore? Why-“

“Mammon, calm down.” Lucifer finally spoke, cutting off Mammon’s yelling. “Diavolo, explain. This is not what we talked about.” Lucifer haven’t glared at Diavolo in a long time, but at that moment, his glare was piercing sharp.

“Celestial realm? Celestial war? Devildom? What’s all this about? Someone explain it to me I’m done being left out-” Izumi finally bursts. Everyone stopped and stared at her face, still red from either shouting or being embarrassed doing it. Most probably both. She took a few breaths, before turning to Diavolo.

“Look, I’m only here to ask permission from you all to let Itaru stay with us and to hear about what Satchan-san said about you knowing where my father is.” She huffed, earning a light chuckle from Asmodeus.

“Damn, you really should have told your girlfriend about us first.” Asmodeus taunted Itaru. Asmodeus’ grin grew wider, delighted at Itaru’s irritated look.

“For the last time, she’s not my girlfriend- wait, that’s not important.” Itaru grunted as he lost his train of thoughts, “Fuck, I hate it when you’re right.”

“Oh, so she is your girlfriend.”

“Not that! I meant, he’s right about telling Izumi everything. “ He sighed, before glaring back at Levi. “Oh yeah, I’ll get back at you later, you little shit.” Levi averted Itaru’s glare at the speed of light.

“Itaru, what are you not telling me?” Itaru turned to look at Izumi’s worried face. Truly, Chigasaki Itaru was a full-fledged demon, yet he’s proven weak against the Mankai Company director.

“Okay, okay, I’ll tell.” He took a deep breath, “It’s true that these rowdy bunch are my brothers. I didn’t tell you, or anyone, about them and well, about me, because the truth is – “ he paused for a second.

“We’re demons.”

Izumi didn’t speak, heck, she forgot to breathe. Soon after, a burst of laughter was heard from the girl. The brothers were taken aback at her reaction, with Itaru sighing loudly.

“I don’t think it’s a good time to make jokes, Itaru, but that was good.” she continued to laugh, until she realized that no one else was laughing with her.

“I’m not joking.”

“That’s impossible.”

“They literally have horns on their heads.”

Then, it dawned her. The serious look on Itaru was unusual, a bit scary, but definitely out of the ordinary. Tachibana Izumi has a realistic mindset. She trusts on Science and Science alone. This type of thing is not proven, hell, even Scientists would laugh at the theory that Demons exist. Suddenly, it was getting harder for her to breathe. The piercing gaze coming from all the demons began to scare her. Izumi was terrified and Itaru, being the observant one, let go of her wrist because at the end of the day, he _is_ one of them.

“Wait, so you’re saying that your brothers aren’t just into cosplay? Those things-“ She stuttered, pointing at the side of her head, “Those things are real?”

“As far as I know, they are, indeed, real. And no, they aren’t cosplayers. Although, I’d like to see Lucifer in a skin-tight onesie pretending to be a superhero.” The old Itaru was back and the room was filled with a couple of chuckles. After seeing Izumi scared, all Itaru could think of is trying to make her calm, so why not sprinkle a little humor.

It did work, to some extent. He got a smile from Izumi and a deadly glare from Lucifer.

“I know this is all shocking for you, Ms. Tachibana, but I do have a favor to ask of you. Of course, if you succeed, we’ll bring your father back.” Diavolo hummed, confident of his proposition. Izumi’s eyes widened, his thoughts forming knots in her brain.

“What happened to my father? Why did you capture him?” Izumi was deadly worried. No wonder she can’t find her father for years. She wasn’t looking at the right place – she was not in the right realm. Her hand continued to tremble, yet Itaru refuses to comfort her. He found no reason to, after all, there’s no difference between him and his brothers.

After all, Itaru was a demon.

“Rest assured, Ms. Tachibana, he is in a safe place. You see, we did a bit of research on you, and we found out that your father was imprisoned here, after making a deal with a lower demon. It turns out, he failed to fulfil his end of the bargain. Thankfully, his soul wasn’t eaten yet. So once you fulfil my small request, you can take him home, as promised. So what do you say?” Diavolo’s grin sent shivers down Izumi’s spine. He knows he’s got her. Izumi knows it, too.

“What do I have to do?”

“I take it that you agree to our little deal.” Izumi didn’t say anything, yet her simple nod said enough for her. “Very well. My favor is really not much. It is within your area of expertise, after all.” He paused,

“I want you to make a new acting troupe. Of course, with everyone that’s present here, excluding myself.”

All eight jaws dropped simultaneously. One demon in particular was surprisingly calm about the situation. Of course, Beelzebub, his twin, took notice of it first, yet he chooses to ignore it for now.

“So, you want me to let all of them act and put on a play?” Izumi was still stupefied at what’s happening.

“Precisely! Of course, all shows must be sold out. Also, I’m expecting you to interact with them everyday and make sure they get to know and appreciate more of the human culture as well.”

“Wait a minute, Diavolo, I don’t get why we have to do this? What do we gain from this?” Lucifer interrupted, looking quite flustered, which honestly shocked Itaru a bit.

“What we gain is the trust of the Celestial realm. Once we show that we are at peace with the Human realm, the war doesn’t have to happen. What better way to show it but through the means of the entertainment of other humans. I’m talking about the play! If it all ends well and they see that the humans love your performance, all of their doubts would fade away.”

“I’m still unsure of this plan, but I will cooperate. I will also make sure that all of them will abide.”

Itaru can’t believe that those demons would actually enter Mankai Company. This is way beyond what he defines a nightmare. This could only mean that the others would be in greater danger. Itaru would not let that happen. He’ll make sure of it.

…..

“I can never get used to that.”

Izumi remains stunned at what just happened. Teleporting back to the Mankai dorm with one snap from Lucifer did not help at all either. It was already past midnight when they returned. Stress was painted all over Izumi’s face, she currently has a head-splitting migraine, and the last thing she ate was a custard pudding from breakfast. In other words, Izumi was spent.

Well, at least they hid their horns.

“Oh, right. I totally forgot about your rooms. Wait how many are you again? 1,2,3,4,- okay, you’re a lot. Let me think of a way to-“

“Don’t worry, we’ll be going back to Devildom to spend the night. I don’t think you have rooms left, since all the troupes are formed and complete. We won’t reside here, but we will make sure to come here early. Would that be okay?” Lucifer had thoroughly done his research. Satan finds it amusing to see his oh-so-perfect brother stunned earlier, too bad he’s back to his usual old self.

“Well, you heard the old geezer. We’ll be taking our rest now. You should too, director.” Satan added. For some reason, Izumi feels something different behind his smile. It feels really, really cold.

“Alright, we’ll talk more about this tomorrow. Take care on your way back, I guess, I mean, it’s only a second but-“

“You’re back!” Tsumugi had cut her sentence short. “We were a bit worried when you all suddenly disappeared. The letter you left was also quite short too. There were no details written concerning where you went. The Spring Troupe had looked around for quite a while.” Worry was evident in Tsumugi’s voice, but Izumi was quick to ease the boy with a quick smile.

“You all didn’t have to worry. We just visited Itaru’s, um – home. I also talked to his brothers and well, they’re all part of a new troupe. Say hello, guys.” Suddenly, the rest of the winter troupe arrived. They had just finished their late practice and were about to head to bed. They exchanged small greetings, well, mostly Satan, Mammon, and Asmodeus did the talking. Lucifer strictly only greeted them. At least, Levi would nod a bit, despite all of them being normies. Beel was too busy worrying about Belphegor, who was now staring at all of them with bloodlust.

“I’m sleepy, I’ll head out first.” Hisoka only lasted a few seconds, before retreating back to his room. Homare found Hisoka a bit weird, especially since Hisoka left his last bag of marshmallows in Homare’s hands without taking it.

“I believe I haven’t heard your name yet. I’m Tsukioka Tsumugi, by the way.” Tsumugi flashed an angelic smile at a certain blonde demon.

“Oh, right. My name is Sata-“

“That’s enough for now! We’re all tired here, especially Izumi. Why don’t we continue this tomorrow.” Itaru was quick to cover up his brother’s diabolical name in nature. It seems like everyone agreed with Itaru’s suggestion and parted ways right after.

….

Hisoka was leaning behind a wall, not too far from the courtyard where everyone was exchanging their greetings. He can feel sweat trickling down his temple and he’s considerably breathing more shallow breaths. His throat was dry, as his eyes was fixated on the demon emitting a very dark aura – an aura filled with bloodlust.

“Why are there demons here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Welp that was kinda a lot of explaining h but to clear it up, they haven't said their names to the Winter Troupe yet so official introductions will be on the next chapter aye
> 
> I update on twt @StelIarstelle! anyway, hope yall liked it!


	3. We're Demons

"Wait, so that means you're all Itaru-san's brothers?" You could almost see the light twinkling in muku's eyes. "You all seem like you came out of a manga page!"

"Didn't think you'd bring the whole Chigasaki clan here" Sakyo sipped his coffee, while stealing glances at the 7 new faces in the dorm. It seems like he's still not convinced with Izumi's decision to add another troupe. After all, Mankai was known for only having the 4 seasonal troupes. Another reason why he was reluctant to accept them was because a certain orange head had been chomping down the whole pot of leftover curry wordlessly.

"Chigasaki clan? It seems more like a Chigasaki cult. How many are you all anyway?" Yuki was somewhat right about the cult.

"Thankfully, there's only seven of us. Add one more and we'd probably be kicked out of Devildom" Satan scoffed.

"Devildom? What's that? " Banri popped out of nowhere, carrying his phone as he plays some kind of mobile game.

"Ah, Devildom!- it's a new game by the way my brother Levi here likes to play games too go bond-" Itaru had no time to breathe as he quickly shoved Levi towards Banri, trying to cover up Satan's mistake.

"Hey-- oh, you're also playing that game- wait a minute!- you're--" Levi almost shrieked and had to pause for a second.

"Youre the Neo?!" He exclaimed

"Yeah! Do you know- wait, Levi, that name sounds familiar-" Banri actually paused his game to think.

"Ah- you're Leviachan! It's crazy meeting you here! And to think you're Itaru-san's brother too, wow."

" Hold up! You two know each other?! How?! " Itaru made his way between them in utter shock.

"Oh, we're in the same guild in this game I told you about a month ago. it's awesome! He has all the high class weapons and he's made it to top 100 players !" Banri was unusually hyped, after actually meeting his online friend offline.

"Well, he'd better be on that top 100. He's the epitome of pay to win, after all." Levi unapologetically grinned in triumph at Itaru's claim.

"You're the one to talk, elite swindler." Yuki quickly grabbed a seat on the dining table to eat his breakfast - or, that's what he's supposed to do before Beel swallowed all his food.

"Right, we forgot to warn you about Beel. I apologize. He's just a bit ... hungry." Yuki stared at a slightly panicked Satan and back to the licked clean plate, as if it had been thoroughly washed.

" Right. He's a bit hungry. Got ya."

"What's up with all of you gathered- Oh-" Izumi jumped, "I didn't expect you all to come quite early. So, I believe you've met some of our troupe members."

"Director, is it true that they're a new troupe? Are they going act as a Royal family? Oh! Or maybe-"

"Or maybe we don't really need a new troupe." Hisoka and Homare appeared simultaneously in the common room, with homare carrying an XL family sized marshmallow container.

"Hisoka-kun, that was quite rude to outright say that to our new comrades. As Shakespeare had said, the more the merrier!"

Shakespeare did not say that.

"He definitely did not say that- anyway, He's got a point. How about we try to introduce ourselves so we’d get along." Izumi chimed after butting in Homare's moment. Hisoka wordlessly came close to izumi and sat beside her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Alright then, how about we start the introduction from our newcomers." Itaru's eyes bulged and was this close to popping. What did Izumi expect them to say? That they're demons and the fate of mankind rests on this play? Itaru had to think fast because Satan really had to be the first one to introduce himself.

Well, shit.

"Alright, I'll start. I'm Sata-"

"Satchan!!" Itaru bursted, blocking the rest of his brother's sentence.

"Satchan? That's a weird name. Is that a nickname?" Sakyo finally finished his cup of coffee.

"Yeah! Satchan! He's the youngest so of course he gets the cutest nickname, isn't that right?" Itaru nudged the very, very confused blonde.

"Well, yeah, but only he calls me that. My real name is Sa-"

"Satsuki! Chigasaki Satsuki, everyone! That's right he's my good lil bro!" Itaru almost yelled, earning weird looks from everyone, before bursting out in awkward laughter. Itaru was considered as quite a good actor, especially after a few plays recorded under his belt, but in his panicked state, he was worse that Sakuya on their first day. He was drowning in his sweat, obviously trying his best to act cool, but ultimately failing as the whole situation seemed absurd to Itaru. He knows his brothers well. Good or kind isn't really one of their defining qualities. Of course, they're good in their own way, but they're all unpredictable. The brother he's worried the most is Belphegor. Although the boy continued to stay quiet the whole time, it seemed more like a predator observing its prey.

“It’s nice to meet you, Satsuki-san!” a ray of sunshine was emitted from Sakuya.

“Who the hell is Satsuki?” Satan whispered in Itaru’s ear.

“You. Well, at least that’ll be your name while you’re here.”

“What’s wrong with my name? You didn’t change yours.”

“Let’s just say you’re quite famous in the human world.”

“Oh, you mean to say I’m a celebrity here? Wow. I never knew I’d be famous in the human world.”

“More like notoriously famous - anyway, don’t tell anyone your name. Unless you want a priest knocking on your door with three gallons of holy water, then be my guest.” As both of them were busy whispering in one corner, Beel had already introduced himself.

“B-Beelzebub? That’s quite a unique name.” Shit. That word was the only word Itaru could think of, the moment he heard Taichi talking to Beel. He totally forgot he had six other brothers who shouldn’t be left unattended. With all this babysitting he’s doing, Itaru thinks he should be paid for this.

“That’s cause he’s a foreigner! Yes!” Izumi, yet another person who can’t act to save her life, butted in.

“Wait, so that means Itarun was a foreigner all along? Omg! That’s so rad! How come you didn’t spill the beans from thee start?” Kazunari’s voice can be heard from two blocks away. Sakyo was not convinced and intervened once again.

“Isn’t Chigasaki a Japanese surname?”

Crap. Izumi didn’t think it through. If she could, she would have aborted the mission.

“We’re half Japanese-“  
“They’re a quarter Japanese-“

They both answered in unison, with both sweating buckets. Sakyo raised his brow, clearly not buying their poor excuse of acting. Izumi cursed under her breath, while Itaru’s mind was filled with words anyone should not fathom to even tell.

“What they meant is that our father is Half Japanese and our mother is a quarter. It often gets mixed up.” Lucifer interrupted the scene. It was too painful for him to watch. “I am Lucifer, by the way, the eldest out of all of them. We are all under your care.” Sakyo noded at his introduction and left with Sakoda to work. If she could, Izumi would have given this oh-so-perfect demon a hug. He really saved both of their asses back there.

“Now that goody-two-shoes is done, Hi, I’m Mammon and I’m—

“I’m Asmodeus. You all can call me Asmo! I hope we can get along well! By the way, what are your social media handles? Mine is-“

“Oi, Asmo. You little- I was still talking!”

“You said your name that was enough. The only thing they need to know is you’re stupid.” Asmo giggled in quite a menacing manner, while mammon was ready to strangle him with his bare hands. Itaru came just in time to catch mammon’s fists.

“Alright, and finally here’s belphie. He’s not really the talkative type so I’d advice you all not to bother him too much. And now for our first practice-“

“Hey, you forgot about me!” Levi interrupted, cheeks fully puffed. Itaru turned his gaze, or glare, towards Levi.

“Sorry sir, I believe I do not know any snitches.”

“Come on Itaru! You can’t still be upset about that. I had no choice, I swear. Look, you can have the Ruri-chan body pillow I brought if that makes you feel better.”

“Right, cause a pillow drenched with your saliva and tears would definitely cheer me up, thanks.” Itaru scoffed, rolling his eyes along.

“Anyway, here’s my brother Levi. Even though he’s a weeb, he’s a bit weird, and his best friend is a goldfish, at the end of the day-“ Itaru paused, eyeing Levi who had a hopeful smile on his face,

“Yeah, that’s it. Just don’t breathe too close to him. Anyway, let’s start practice.”

-

“Well, that was fun. Of course, disregarding Levi’s whining and a series of self-deprecating jokes on the way to the practice room.” Satan sat down on the hardwood floor. The rest gathered in a circle and sat beside him. Beel is holding Belphie tightly as the boy fell asleep while walking towards the practice room.

“Alright, now that everyone is acquainted with you guys, we’re off to a great start.” Izumi chirped, “Now, for the play, we don’t have a script yet, which is why I’m asking you all to cooperate with Tsuzuru, our playwright. He writes characters based on the personality of the actors themselves, so that means he needs to get to know you guys better. So, I proposed that we all hang out with Tsuzuru, and probably the whole Spring troupe, in order to bond. Any questions?” One orange haired boy raised his hand at Izumu’s question.

“Yes, Beel?”

“When’s lunch?” a loud growl was heard as he said that. If Izumi didn’t know about their true identities, she’d think it was a growl from a stray wolf that somehow made its way in the building.

Boy, this will be a long and tiring journey, Izumi thought.

-

After a couple of etudes, Izumi decided that they take a break. So far, everything is going well. The most promising one out of all of them is Itaru, of course. After all, he does have experience. Not too far behind is Asmo. He uses really great hand gestures and he was the most at ease out of all of them. Izumi noted that Satan’s enthusiasm was a good touch and Lucifer is quite a natural. The others just need more enthusiasm and motivation to act. Also, Levi’s sudden monologues should be kept at minimum, she thought. As Izumi was about to refill her water bottle outside the hall, Itaru approached her.

“So, what are your thoughts about, well, all of this?”

“I wasn’t expecting it to go as smoothly, but so far everything is going well. They’re all cooperating quite well. I think we can pull through just fine. I’m starting to think your brothers are actually really nice. They’re a good addition to the company.”

“You better be careful, director. That’s how they trick humans. Demons are manipulative in nature. They can strike at any point – or maybe I should have made that a _we_ instead of _they_.” Itaru turned his back, facing away Izumi, as his normal sarcastic tone was replaced by a cold voice.

“Right – if that’s your way of scaring me, you have to try harder. I’ve handled a lot of you boys! This girl is tough, y’know.” Izumi’s chuckle was cut short as Itaru swiftly grabbed her had and pinned her to the wall. His eyes were glowing red as he slowly inched closer and whispered in her ear.

“We’re demons, Izumi. You can’t change that.”

Izumi froze. She can feel her heart pumping erratically against her chest. This is the Itaru she doesn’t know. This Itaru is cold, harsh, and somehow very, very sad.

“-or something like that. The moment they do something wrong, just call me asap.”

Itaru let go of her hand after a few moments. With his sarcastic smile back on his face, he walked back towards the practice room. He turned his back and stuck out his tongue, teasing the girl, still stunned.

Well, that was something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We back!! This is so delayed ;; I've been so busy at uni so I apologize. Anywayy, if yall have any questions, just comment down and i'll answer em next update uwu thanks for reading !

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! It's the author here! Firstly, i'd like to thank Airi (@cults8n) and Miki (@devilgram) for helping out a lot in the making of this story! Yall follow them on twitter! You can also follow me on twt @StelIarstelle (2nd L is actually an i h).
> 
> anywayy,,,, i'll try to update at least once a week! I hope yall keep up with the ride!


End file.
